Lonely Is The Bog
by alexisabove
Summary: Even the shallowest waters can bring so much evil." Set inbetween S1 and S2. Possible limp!Sam, hurt!Protective!Dean in future chapters. All reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy it! Rating T just incase.


_Author's Note: __ I've already written one story, but I am still extremely nervous about this. I hope you all like it. It's something I thought of when I was walking home the other day. Enjoy!  
__  
Disclaimer:__ I don't own the boys… yet. Muahahaha. But Ben is mine!_

**Lonely Is The Bog**

Ben would have rather been picked up, but his older, more attended to sister got the car this morning; of course he wasn't able to drive, he was terrified of driving. He was just coming home from work, and the sun was setting nicely. An array of gold and orange lights painted the sky as the large yellow sun slowly sunk into the earth. It wasn't too bad walking home, except for the fact that he had to walk through a field. The grass was getting longer and longer as the summer passed, no one bothered to cut the blades down and why should they, it was a random field. A small dirt path lead his way through the chirping of crickets, the grass tendrils sweeping their way across his legs.

Overall, it was a pretty nice night and suddenly it didn't seem so bad to walk anymore. It wasn't a far walk to begin with; everything in this town was so close together. Small gusts of winds blew past his ears, the coolness soothing his damp neck. Slowing to a stop, Ben closed his eyes taking in the smell of the sweet summer.

Ben chuckled to himself, a grin forming on his face, "I must be watching too many chick flicks." And with that he opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings and took in the sights. Green trees stood to his right, shadowing the houses behind the fence, almost as if protecting them from the vast space behind them. His eyes wandered to the left, becoming entranced at the brown trees there. It was odd seeing dead trees in summer, especially if others are at their ripest green now.

"That's… strange." Ben frowned as the words moved past his lips. His long blonde waves blew forward as the wind started picking up. A small shiver ripped up his spine, as if a reminder to get a move on, after all he's been standing in a field like a loner for longer than normal. Stepping forward, the noise of his foot hitting the dirt was overpowered by the sound of a barking dog. Distressed long barks, almost howling, caught his ears coming from his left.

"Hello?" He called out. He was hoping it was someone walking their dog, which was quite common in this field.. But no voice responded to him. The dog barking continued, slowly getting louder and louder, until it was almost like it was injured. Ben cautiously made his way towards the sound, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth combined with snapping of his fingers.

"Come 'ere boy!" Getting closer to a patch of brown trees together, he could make out an alternative sound of water, small dripping noises joining the sounds of the distressed dog. Reaching a hand up he pulled back the curtain of dead leaves, finding him amidst a dark, gloomy area occupied by a small body of water. The water was murky, so dark, looking black and a border of grass and mud enclosed it. It was eerily quiet for standing water. _Shouldn't bugs be all over the place?_ The thought crossed his mind. Ben noticed the dog barking had stopped, it was completely silent, not a single sound.

"This is getting a little too creepy for my likings now…" Ben slowly backed away, eyes watching for anything or anyone, "Dog, if you're listening, tough luck buddy, I hope you find your owners." Turning a complete one-eighty, Ben was making his way to the clearing of the trees, only to stopped by whimpering. It was coming from beside him, close to the edge of the water, fallen tree branches obstructing his vision of what was behind it. He reached out and grabbed the one of the branches...

"Good, I'm not crazy. Here boy..." When he lifted up the wood, it wasn't a dog. A pair of decaying eyes sunken in pale white flesh greeted him, bordering on the surface of the water.

"Ahhhh!" A startled Ben fell back, immediately scrambling to get up on his feet, but the task was failed when he felt a strong hand grab his foot. His body was sent down hard onto the ground, dirt assaulting his face. The strength of the hand bound to his foot was unescapable, pulling him back towards the face that it matched.

"Nooo! HEEELP!" He screamed, "HELP ME!" He could feel water seeping into his shoe as he was dragged back further; he didn't dare to look back. His fingers clawed at the dirt in front of him. It did him no good; the dirt caked in his fingernails as he was forcefully yanked back into the darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Come on, what could possibly be going on in this town? There's no one in it!" The impala roared down the small town roads, whipping by small, century homes. It was a peaceful town, not many people occupying it. The sun was high up in the blue sky, white puffy clouds befriending it. It was a beautiful day, and it almost made Dean gag. Living the high stepford life was not for him, and sunny, cheery days went along with it. Dean frowned, his lips scrunched up in a grimace.

"Dean, would you slow down maybe?" A small smile slipped on Sam's face, but he quickly buried it. Dean shouldn't be driving this fast, in a town where the speed limit was thirty. Unwanted hostility from town's people was the last thing they needed.

"What could possibly be the population number of this town, 200?" Dean face has been ridden with, 'are you kidding me looks' ever since the entered the place. Sam knew that Dean had only agreed to go so far out of the way from everything, was because there was a possible hunt in it for him.

"Hilarious." Sam threw in.

"Oh lighten up, Sammy, these kinds of places are made for poking fun at. Honestly, what could happen in such a pathetic excuse for a town? There's nowhere for anything to hide. " Dean's hands still gripped to the steering wheel.

"Dean, you know better than anyone else, that evil doesn't need a place to hide. Anything or anyone evil likes to be known."

"Yeah well whatever, they better have a good diner, and some goddamn good pie!" Dean continued staring forward, eyes on the road.

All Dean could think about was food, and hunting, he was going to say something like 'relax' or 'get over it' but instead of feeding the fire Sam pulled his bag from the back seat, reaching in one of the pockets, pulling out a thin file. "Well, police reports were filed for a missing persons case about a month ago; tall, blonde hair, teenage boy. Police suspected that it's a run away case, but parents said everything was fine at home, there was absolutely no reason for him to run away."

"A lot of parents say that, Sam. Adults don't know their kids nowadays. Is their any reason for me to think this is our kind of thing?" Dean questioned his brother, raising his eyebrows, waiting for a good answer. Sam didn't answer, and with a grunt Dean turned his eyes back to the road.

"Dean, stop!" A large hand hit Dean's bicep, and he pressed his foot down hard on the breaks.

"WHAT?" Whipping his head around to Sam, he was looking past Dean, his eyes widened and a smile on his face. Dean cranked his head to his left, and saw what had caught his brother's eye. Amidst a field of green grass and mounds of fresh flowers, was an area of thick dead trees. It looked almost as if someone had placed those trees there or they died for a reason.

"That's why." Sam nodded his head towards the sight.

A ghost of a smile crossed Dean's face. "Ok, I guess there might be something here. Let's see what we make of it, Sammy- boy." Dean finished his sentence with a creak of his door and he trudged into the field, Sam in tow.

_Authors Note__: SOOOOO whad'ya think? This will be a multichapter fic. I hope I wrote Sam and Dean well. That's my biggest fear with writing Supernatural stories. I will take all reviews, good or constructive criticism. Shall I continue? _


End file.
